The present invention relates generally to material or article handling systems and methods and more specifically to material or article handling systems and methods for carrying
The stone fabrication industry has been experiencing tremendous growth for some time. The industry provides stone fabrication of heavy paneled materials including butcher blocks, granite, marble, drywall, doors, etc. for the construction or other relevant industries and for the consumer markets such bathroom and kitchen remodeling.
It is not unusual for a typical slab to weigh over 400 lbs (181 kg) and to extend over 10 ft (3.04 m) in length. A fabricator wishing to transport a slab from the street into a home or business typically employs another individual to assist with delivery. Here, the fabricator supports the slab on one end while the assistant supports the other end. The slab is then carefully carried by hand into the home or business.
Sometimes, a slab might fall down and break or develop a crack during delivery. If so, another stone must be picked up from the warehouse and then redelivered to the home or business. Thereafter, the slab can be installed for use by the homeowner.
When the next stone fabrication order is received, the fabricator assisted by the assistant must repeat the carrying process for delivery. In some instances, the fabricators carry slabs over flights of stairs; in other instances, slabs are carried over uneven terrain. In any event, subsequently, the slab is then delivered to the home or business for installation.
When the next stone fabrication order is received, the aforementioned hand delivery process is again repeated. The process is repeated for every order, day in and day out, year after year. In fact, some fabricators are known to have been involved with this delivery practice for many years.
The above-described context is also applicable to delivery of non-stone materials. Persons delivering drywall, heavy-panel wood doors and other similar materials must repeat the above-mentioned hand-delivery over extended periods of time.
There is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.